


Starwatching

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't talk about other guys while you're fucking me." It's nearly a whimper, sharpening when Ronan's lips press to his skin again, tracing golden stars over sun-kissed silk. </p><p>"Don't want him." It's true, and Adam shivers at the raw hunger in Ronan's voice. "He isn't covered in stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starwatching

"This one looks like Leo…" Ronan's voice is soft, almost _reverent_ , warm lips dragging over silken skin, feather-light, and Adam shivers beneath him, hips bucking back insistently.

 

When he finally finds his voice, shaky though it is, Adam asks, half-teasing, "Who's Leo?"

 

"The constellation."

 

"Oh." A choked gasp catches in Adam's throat when a rough thrust comes, knocking the breath from his lungs. "Didn't know you were into that sorta thing..."

 

"Gansey is."

 

"Please don't talk about other guys while you're fucking me." It's nearly a whimper, sharpening when Ronan's lips press to his skin again, tracing golden stars over sun-kissed silk.

 

"Don't want him." It's true, and Adam shivers at the raw _hunger_ in Ronan's voice. "He isn't covered in stars."

 

There are constellations everywhere, really, sun-colored stars sprinkled about Adam's skin, scattered with odd precision, as if aided by some Godly hand. They're uncanny.

 

Leo sits at the base of Adam's neck, a glorious roar upon its lips.

 

Ursa Major spreads across the back of Adam's right shoulder, though Ronan only sees it as the Big Dipper.

 

Down at the curve of Adam's left hip is Draco, proud and fierce.

 

When he glances back, his gaze wide and dark and wanting, Ronan's breath hitches in his chest.

 

There are stars in Adam's eyes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for something sweet :) That's my only excuse for this. And, technically speaking, it's good to expand my repertoire and write something I usually wouldn't write, yeah? Good practice.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
